¿Divorcio? II
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Es la continuación del One-shot que hice. Este tendrà mas paginas y contaran varias historias. Incluyendo a Vegeta,bulma, trunks y goten. "La beso dulcemente…desde ahora, no quería hacerla llorar nunca más, iba a intentar mejorar. Eso había dicho pero el quería seguir entrenando. La verdad es que trabajar le aburría, solo lo hacía por Milk. "
1. Chapter 1

La beso dulcemente...desde ahora, no quería hacerla llorar nunca más, iba a intentar mejorar. Eso había dicho pero el quería seguir entrenando con ahincó. La verdad es que trabajar le aburría, solo lo hacía por Milk. Si dependiera de él solo entrenaría, pelearía con luchadores más fuertes y llegaría a su casa para comer una rica cena hecha por su esposa. Esa es la vida que quería, pero tenía obligaciones. Obligaciones que había adquirido al momento de casarse (si hubiera sabido que sería así quizás lo hubiera considerado mejor) Pero no es que no la amara ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ha tenido una paciencia infinita con todas las locuras que se la han ocurrido al protagonista.

Pero ya basta, se ha comportado de manera ingrata todo este tiempo. Es hora de cambiar. Le ayudaría con las tareas del hogar y trabajaría como nunca. Al despertar ese día, con esa idea en mente, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba su esposa, tan linda como cada mañana. Se acercó a ella y el beso en la mejilla

-Uggghhh-dijo Goten- no hagan eso. Puso de cara de asco.

-Pero cariño si es lo normal-dijo Milk risueña- Buenos días Goku ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien gracias-vio que estaba lavando los platos. El solo tomó dichos trastos y empezó a lavarlos. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero le ponía todo el empeño posible para completar esa tarea. Queria pensar que era un tipo de entrenamiento. Sí, eso mismo. Así todo se le haría mucho mas fácil y llevadero.

-G...Goku-dijo una Milk sorprendida ¿Él? ¿Lavando los platos?-¿Estas enfermo? No me digas ¿TE VAS A MORIR?-grito angustiada. No podía, no de nuevo si esto volviera a pasar...

-¿Qué? Jajajja no Milk ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Goku risueño, terminando de lavar lo que quedaba. Se secó las manos en el paño de cocina y la miro-solo quería ayudarte-se sonrojó un poco.

-Ohhh- recordó la conversación que habían tenido el otro día. No pensó que lo fuera a tomar así de enserio. Se sorprendió por el pequeño cambio de su esposo- gracias-dijo en un susurro

-Milk muero de hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- ahí estaba de nuevo su esposo. Sonrió y suspiro. Y empezó a servirle la gran cantidad de comida que le había preparado. Goten veía toda la escena extrañado ¿Pero que les pasaba a sus padres? ¿Por qué se comportaban tan cariñosos? ¿Por qué su papa había lavado los platos? Creo que nunca había visto algo como eso en lo que llevaba de su tierna infancia. Se encogió de hombros, se levantó de su asiento.

-Mama, papá hoy voy donde Trunks-se fue directo a su pieza a alistarse para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Cariño, acuérdate de hacer tus tareas-grito su madre. No le prestó atención. Hoy vería el nuevo juguete que había adquirido el pelilila. Estaba muy emocionado. Volviendo al comedor, donde se encontraba la pareja. Goku ya había terminado el desayuno. Se despidió de ellos y salió volando en dirección a la corporación capsula.

-¿Y tú? ¿Iras a entrenar?-le pregunto Milk. Esperando la misma respuesta de siempre.

-No, hoy no-dijo Goku mirándola intensamente

-¿Qu...ue?-dijo Milk otra vez muy sorprendida. Estaba seguro que estaba soñando.

-Hoy te ayudare en la casa, como debo esperar que crezcan los vegetales. No tengo que preocuparme de ello-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Sacar madera? ¿Cazar algún animal?-pregunto emocionado. Eso igual le servía para no perder el hilo de su entrenamiento. Igual mantendría su cuerpo en forma.

-¿He?...pues...- No pensó que tendría que hacer algo así. ¿De verdad su esposa tenía que hacerlo todos los días? Se encontraba en el baño, limpiándolo con un líquido que sinceramente olía horrible. Además tenía que contener toda su fuerza para no dañar el delicado baño al frotarlo. Milk lo observaba. De verdad lo estaba haciendo. Ella creía que cuando se lo había mencionado él iba a salir corriendo a donde Vegeta para entrenar con él, pero no. Se encontraba limpiando con parsimonia el baño. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Él había cumplido con sus palabras.

-Bien termine, Milk- grito Goku. Ella rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Qué más falta?-dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

-Pues, falta aspirar, barrer, lavar la ropa, colgarla-enumeraba un montón de tareas- yo me ocuparé de ir a comprar ¿Puedes hacerlos tú?- Goku La miro muy contrariada, con una cara de "me quiero ir" pero el acepto sin decir palabras. Se fue donde las piezas para seguir con las tareas impuestas. Ella se fue tranquila hacia el supermercado, ahora sí que sí tendría tiempo para comprar todo lo que quería. Al anochecer, ella volvió con un millón de bolsas de compras y él se encontraba acostado en el sillón. Milk inspecciono la casa. Se encontraba impecable, todas las tareas se encontraban realizadas. No podía creerlo.

-Goku-dijo soltando todas las bolsas y yendo donde su esposo. Se tiró encima de él y lo abrazo-No puedo creerlo, muchas gracias-

-¿Lo hice bien? Jejeje-dijo Goku abrazándola

-Sí, muy bien-dijo besándole todo el rostro. No podía estar más emocionado-te haré una cena espectacular- Se levantó y se dirigió con todas las compras a la cocina. Se esmeraría en preparar todo lo que más le gustaba a su esposo. Después de unas horas todo estaba preparado y comieron la rica y deliciosa comida. En eso sonó el teléfono. Era Bulma para avisar que hoy se quedaría Goten en su casa, para que no se preocuparan. Milk le dio las gracias y recordar que tenía tarea, que se la había empacado en la mochila para que la hiciera. Después de colgar, los dos retiraron los platos, los lavaron y los secaron. Ya al terminar Milk se dirigió a preparar la bañera para que Goku se diera un baño.

-Goku, está listo el baño- Él se dirigió y la vio ahí parada. Se encontraba con las manos detrás de la espalda, con la mirada baja y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Milk?-preguntó

-Hoy no está Goten-soltó como pista

-Que bien, se entretendrá con Trunks-soltó inocentemente

-Solo estamos los dos- le daba vergüenza hablar de estos temas con su esposo. Si bien llevaban casados más de 20 años, se seguía sintiendo tímida con los temas de intimidad.

-Pues que bien-dijo entrando un poco al baño. Se iba a empezar a sacar la polera (pollera,camisa,etc) que traía pero Milk no salía del baño-¿Milk?-

-pues...-dijo sonrojándose aún más- podríamos...tú sabes-

-¿Yo sé?-se sacó entera la polera que traía. Quedó con el torso desnudo.

-Ay, Goku-dijo gritando-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos?-soltó sin más. Su esposo nunca entendería las indirectas que le mandaba. Él se le quedó mirando. Con que eso quería. Sonrió. Todavía era muy tímida con él, aunque se conocían prácticamente desde siempre y se habían visto desnudos una infinidad de veces.

-Claro Milk-dijo sacándose el pantalón que traía. Ellos tenían una bañera, que la verdad era bastante espaciosa. Por ello podían cumplir con lo requerido por Milk. Ella al verlo así, se puso más nerviosa. Intentó sacarse los amarres del quipao que traía pero sus torpes dedos se lo impedían. Al verla así, Goku procedió en ayudarla. Le sacó los botones y amarres con parsimonia, la miro al rostro. Se veía preciosa en esos instantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces la besó en los labios. Ella sorprendida, le correspondió de apoco. Y aprovechando esto Goku procedió a sacarle el resto de ropa que la cubría, solo quedando en ropa interior.

-¿Vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa

-s...si-se terminaron de desvestir y se colocaron los dos en la tina.

"En la corporación Capsula"

Desde hace día que se sentía extraña. Estaba con más sueño de lo habitual, sentía un malestar en el estómago y ya no le gustaba la carne de jabalí como antes. Pero no le dio tanta importancia, se tomó un par de pastillas para la indigestión y siguió con sus proyectos. Tenía mucho que hacer. A la hora de la cena, ella dejó su oficina y se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su familia y para su desgracia había carne de Jabalí. La miró con asco y se sentó en su puesto. Para su esposo, esto no había pasado desapercibido, en la conocía como su palma de la mano y sabía cuando estaba enferma.

-Lo preparé con mucho cariño así que sírvanse-dijo Panchy, la madre de Bulma.

-Yo. He... paso madre-dijo levantándose-iré a comer otra cosa-se levantó a la cocina y eligió un poco de arroz con pescado que había sobrado de la mañana.

-¿Qué le pasara a Bulma? No me digan que está embarazada-soltó Panchy así sin más. Todos se detuvieron de lo que estaba haciendo. Vegeta abrió los ojos. Por supuesto Eso era lo que le estaba pasando. El vomitar en las mañanas, dejar de comer carne, el sueño y ese Ki leve que había sentido. Pensó que era su imaginación por ello no le habia dado la importancia que merecía.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Goten

-Sí, papá ¿Qué significa que mi madre este embarazada?-pregunto Trunks inocentemente. Vegeta se sonrojó. No era el momento para explicarle esos temas a su hijo. Ya la dejaría esos temas a Bulma. Él se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa. Allí la encontró de piedra, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella tampoco había pensado esa posibilidad, maldita sea ¿Ella embarazada? ¿Otra vez? ¿A su edad? Miro asustada a su esposo. La primera vez que ocurrió, con Trunks. Vegeta no se lo tomó nada de bien ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora?

-Querido, tendrás un hermanito-dijo Panchy muy feliz. Dando pequeños saltitos. Terminó de servir los platos-sírvanse- Pero esa respuesta no les sirvió a los niños. Habían quedado con más dudas que respuestas. ¿Hermanito? ¿Embarazo? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Y Goten tenía más dudas aún ¿Por qué sus padres se besaron esta mañana? ¿Cómo se sentirá un beso? Miró a su amigo, él era muy inteligente. El de seguro que sabría todas esas respuestas.


	2. Goten y sus preguntas

**GOTEN&TRUNKS**

Después de la cena se fueron a la habitación del pelilila. Allí hablaron de lo emocionante que seria que naciera otro bebé. Sería un nuevo amigo y alguien con quien entrenar.

-¿Te imaginas?-dijo Trunks-podríamos ser como los Power renger- ahí estaríamos completos-expresó con emoción. Ellos eran fanáticos de esa serie. La veían sin falta todos los días al regresar del colegio. Los protagonistas justamente eran 3 individuos con trajes de colores que luchaban contra el mal.

-¿Y si es mujer? Goten

-Bueno…-suspiro-supongo que nos resignaremos-

-Podría decirle a mi hermano Gohan-dijo Goten emocionado

-No creo que acepte, ahora que tiene a Pan-

-Tienes razón, el ya no juega conmigo como antes-dijo cabizbajo Goten. Trunks se dio cuenta de ese cambio de actitud. Odiaba verlo triste. Por ello fue a un estante de su pieza y bajó un juguete. Era un juego de mesa.

-¿Juguemos Goten?-

-Claro, me encanta ese juego-dijo Goten emocionado. Se pusieron en el piso y abrieron el tablero del juego- pero Trunks, antes de jugar quería hacerte algunas preguntas-se le había olvidado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno primero, sabes. Hoy en mi casa, mi padre estaba muy extraño. Empezó a lavar la loza de la casa y beso a mi madre-puso una mueca recordando lo que había visto.

-¿Lavando la loza? Pero si eso es normal Goten, tu padre es el que no lo hace. Mi papá siempre ayuda a mi mama con la casa. Ella me explicó que las tareas de la casa, las deben realizar las dos-

-Eso sería bueno-dijo meditando las palabras de su amigo. Si él lo decía es porque es verdad- ¿Y el beso en la boca? ¿Has dado uno Trunks?- El quedó pensativo. La verdad es que nunca había dado uno, su madre solo lo besaba en la mejilla así que le respondió con total sinceridad.

-Pues no-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Goten- ¿Solo lo darán las personas casadas?-

-Pues no lo creo. Marron me contó que un compañero de su clase se había besado con su mejor amiga, así que asumo que no es así-

-¿Oye y no podríamos averiguar cómo es un beso?-dijo Goten con total inocencia.

-Claro-dijo Trunks emocionado. Era curioso, igual que su madre. Le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas y que mejor que hacerlo con su mejor amigo

**VEGETA&BULMA**

Bulma prácticamente había huido de la cocina. No quería enfrentar a su esposo, _no podía_. Si bien él había cambiado de sobre manera a lo largo de todos estos años que habían convivido juntos. Siempre le había quedado la duda de: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran otro hijo? Él había especificado que no quería tener más hijos, que ni si quiera quería tener a Trunks. Eso había sido un arranque de pasión y locura. Por todo eso y toda la experiencia pasada había decidido cuidarse tomando anticonceptivos. Así, nada había pasado durante años. Habían sido una linda familia de 3 integrantes, hasta este día.

Se refugió en su habitación. Fue hasta el baño y maldijo a las pastillas. Las tiró a la basura. Ya se las verían con ella su ginecólogo. Maldito medico de pacotilla. Un ruido le llamó la atención. Vio en dirección hacia él y allí se encontraba su esposo, Vegeta. Chistó con la lengua. No podría seguir maldiciendo a su médico. El cerró la puerta con pestillo y adentro en esta. Se quedó de pie, mirándola. Ella nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Bulma-dijo despacio, con la voz profunda. Más de lo normal.

-Vegeta-dijo casi en un susurro-yo…-

-Déjame hablar a mi mujer-dijo deteniéndola- ¿Puedes explicarme que paso?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Ella le bajó el sudor frío. No pudo decir nada con coherencia. No sabía tampoco que decir

-Y. Yo…no lo sé, me fallaron los anticonceptivos. Lo siento Vegeta, esto no estaba en mis planes. No pensé tener más hijos, sé que tu no querías yo...-

-Está bien-dijo cerrando los ojos. Bulma se sorprendió por la reacción de su marido. Pensó que se iba a formar una batalla campal.

-Vegeta…-

-Si es contigo, está bien. Me alegro haberte elegido como mi compañera-dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro- Te acompañare durante el embarazo. No querido ser el mismo imbécil que fui cuando tuviste a Trunks- Ella no cabía en lo que estaba escuchando. En este preciso momento se daba cuenta cuanto la amaba su esposo y cuanto este había cambiado. De ser ese guerrero despiadado que tenía entre ceja y ceja el querer matar a Goku y ser emperador del universo a ser el mejor esposo, preocupado por ella y por su pequeño hijo. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, debía ser la emoción y por las hormonas del embarazo.

-Oye, mujer porque lloras-dijo acercándose a ella. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Suavemente le aparto las lágrimas de las mejillas

-Estoy muy feliz-lo abrazo y lo beso dulcemente.

-Ya, ya…basta-dijo apartándola. Había sido demasiado por un día- baja y comer algo- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y salió del lugar.

**Goku&Milk**

Había sido un día un día maravilloso. De principio a fin. Ese es el esposo que ella quería. Atento, que hiciera las cosas de la casa, que la amara por las noches. Había despertado, con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y se sonrojó. Hace tiempo que no hacían el amor de esa forma. Explorando, besando, chupando, tocado, rozando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Vio hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperando a encontrar a su marido pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar el lado de la cama vacío. Suspiró. _"Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"_ Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el espejó y allí vio una cajita blanca. La miró.

-Oh no, no me tomé la pastilla ayer-dijo. Pero pronto se despreocupó. Con su edad era casi imposible ya quedar embarazada. Ya hace tiempo había desistido de eso. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado tener una hija. A veces soñaba con ello. Una niña que la acompañara a comprar, cocinar, la podría peinar, vestir con hermosos vestidos rosados y llenos de ruedos. Es lindo soñar . No le dio más importancia y siguió haciendo sus necesidades en paz. Allí se dirigió a la cocina e hizo el desayuno para ella y Goku.

Goku por su parte, no resistió y se fue a entrenar con Vegeta, pero solo por la mañana. Había decidido dividir el tiempo entre su familia y el entrenamiento. No podía dejarlo al cien por ciento. Siempre llegaba alguien del espacio o de algún lugar que quería darle pelea. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había sido así. Él no quería que nadie muriera otra vez. Habían parado para tomar agua.

-Vegeta, ya me voy. Gracias- Tomo una toalla, se secó el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa Kakaroto?-le pregunto Vegeta sorprendido- por lo general tengo que yo sacarte a patadas de este lugar-

-Bueno, tengo que ir con Milk-

-¿Por qué? Bueno, no es que me interese-pero si le daba curiosidad, solo que jamás lo admitiría. Primero muerto.

-Bueno, debo pasar tiempo con mi familia-dijo de lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Q...que? ¿Tu? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Qué te pasó? No me digas que te golpeaste en tu cabeza dura-

-Jajajaja, Vegeta estas muy gracioso el día de hoy. No la verdad es que me di cuenta que he sido muy malo con Milk-

-Hummp. Tienes razón has sido un imbécil con toda tu familia-

-Oye, no te pases Vegeta-dijo con una mano detrás de la nuca-

-Es que es cierto. Siempre pensé que no amabas a tu esposa. Como me dijiste que nunca la has besado-se acercó al mesón, agarró una botella y se mojó la cabeza con ella. Después agarró una toalla y se secó con ella.

-¿Qué no la he besado? Ha te refieres a la pregunta que te hice con Trunks-dijo recordando esa conversación- No, me refería a dar de comer en la boca a otra persona. Eso es extraño ¿No?-

-Arggh, cállate. Eres un cabeza hueca que no entiende nada-

-Ya cálmate Vegeta-dijo Goku- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior. Claro que la amo, si estoy casado con ella ¿Tu no amas a Bulma, acaso?-Vegeta se sonrojó y frunció más el ceño (como si eso fuera posible)

-¿Pero que estas preguntando Kakaroto?- no iba a admitir ante su rival sus sentimientos terrícolas. No quería seguir esa tonta conversación. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar. Goku se encogió de hombros y se dirigió volando a su casa


	3. Mocosos

_Creo que su padre nunca entendió su forma de vivir. Nunca entendió la decisión que tomo él, al no pelear y dedicarse a estudiar. Siempre lo estaba incitando para que entrenara. Pero simplemente no quería. Él quería vivir como una persona normal. Al lado de su querida esposa y su hermosa hija ¿Eso era tan difícil de entender?_ Eso pensaba Gohan estando a punto de llegar a la casa de sus padres. Videl le había propuesto pasar el día domingo allá con ellos. Comer algo, divertirse y pasar tiempo en familia. Gohan los amaba, claro. Pero nunca ha sentido esa conexión con su padre.

Cuando este le dijo que iba a continuar su carrerea de científico en la universidad, vio un brillo de decepción en los ojos de Goku. Pero este le sonrió amablemente y le dedico palabras de aliento. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no iba a tener el apoyo de su padre y así fue. Goku solo entrenaba y trabajaba a veces en el campo cultivando, mientras Gohan estudiaba y estudiaba. Su madre siempre le llevaba de comer a la pieza, le cubría la espalda cuando este se quedaba dormido o le dejaba pequeños regalos dulces para que siguiera adelante. Pero ¿Su padre? Nada, el nunca tocaba el tema de los estudios, nunca le dedicó una palabra de aliento solo le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano, indiferente de su situación.

Pero su padre siempre había sido así, despreocupado con ellos y con la vida en general. Solo preocupándose de ser el más fuerte, de entrenar. Suspiró, ya se había rendido con forzar una relación más profunda. Por lo menos lo acompaño en su boda, eso fue un bonito gesto de él y hasta se vistió con traje. Eso sí que debe haber sido un sacrificio por parte de Goku. Y una vez cuido a su querida Pan y se nota que la quiere, a su manera.

Al llegar a la casa tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondió. Eso le pareció extraño a la familia, siempre Milk va a recibirlos con una sonrisa. Decidieron entrar, no vaya ser que le pasara algo grave a su madre. Al abrir la puerta, vieron que en la sala no se encontraba nadie. Así que fueron a la cocina y… ….sorpresa que se encontraron.

-¡ehh...! Gohan, lo siento-dijo su madre. Se encontraba con su padre, en poses comprometedoras. Estaban besándose como si el mundo se terminara mañana. Los dos estaban con poca ropa, casi desnudos. Videl se puso roja y corrió con Pan a la sala. Su bebé estaba muy pequeña para ver esas escenas. Gohan no cabía de la sorpresa. Jamás en sus 27 años de vida había visto una muestra así de afecto entre sus padres. Unos besos en la mejilla, quizás un roce de labios pero ¿Esto? ¿Este beso tan intenso?

-Hee... ¿Hola?-atinó a decir Gohan-creo que los dejaremos solo-

-No, espera cariño. Altiro (rapidamente) vamos ¿Cierto Goku?-lo miro enojada

-Sí, Gohan-dijo riendo un poco nervioso- quédense vamos en unos segundos-

-Bien-dijo Gohan y se dirigió con su esposa. Eso había sido muy incómodo y extraño. Pero en el fondo se alegraba que sus padres se amaran aun. Después de nos minutos salió Milk con una bandeja con vasos llenos de jugo. Se disculpó una y mil veces. Detrás de él salió Goku un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido. En ello llega Goten quien se encontraba en la casa de Trunks

-Hola hermano, Videl-san y Pan-saludo a todos y se puso a jugar con Pan. Amaba a ese bebé. Su sobrinita.

-Ustedes vayan a prender el fuego- ordenó Milk a Goku y a Gohan. Ellos sin chistar fueron al patio, a la parrilla. Pusieron el carbón, unos diarios y prendieron fuego. Había un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos, así que Gohan decidió romperlo.

-Ehh... ¿Cómo está todo con mamá?-había sido una pregunta un poco estúpida, si él había visto como estaban las cosas.

-Bien ¿Sabes? Tuvimos una conversación el otro día-

-¿Si? ¿De qué?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que…yo no he sido buen esposo ni padre-dijo un poco cabizbajo-por ello también quería pedirte perdón por no apoyarte en los estudios. Es que tenías tan buen potencial, eras tan fuerte. Me emocioné pensando en ello y por eso…-

-Papá, está bien-le dedicó una sonrisa-me gustaría volver a entrenar ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que hay personas las cuales tengo que proteger-dijo serio

-Entiendo, por eso lo hago yo-dijo con una sonrisa-por ustedes y tu madre-

-Si- siguieron haciendo el fuego. Nunca habían tenido este tipo de conversaciones, pero lo seguro es que de aquí en adelante tendrían una mejor relación. Goku trataría de entender a Gohan y viceversa. En el otro lado Milk y Videl conversaban casualmente. Se llevaban muy bien. La verdad Milk amaba a Videl como yerna. Era la mujer perfecta para su Gohan. Aunque al principio se le hizo muy difícil dejar ir a su bebé. Pronto comprendió que ellos tienen su vida y que deben vivirla como ellos quieran.

-¿Videl? y ¿Piensan tener más hijos?-pregunto CASUALMENTE Milk. La verdad es que ella quería tener muchos nietos, ahora que ella estaba joven para disfrutarlos. Videl se atragantó con la pregunta. ¿Hijos? ¿Más hijos? No lo había pensado. Creía que era muy pronto. Pan aún era una bebe.

-Yo. Creo que algún día pero…-

-Ay, es que no quiero ser una vieja decrepita cuando vengan los demás. Sabes que me encantan los niños y quiero disfrutarlos-dijo con algo de drama Milk.

-Lo pensaremos ¿Si?-intentó disuadir el tema. Ella ni Gohan habían pensado en más hijos. Era una responsabilidad muy grande tener un descendiente.

Y así paso la tarde, llena de risas juegos, comida, mucha comida.

**Goten & Trunks**

Habían decidió averiguar que era un beso. No estaban muy seguros al respecto pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Se sentaron cara a cara en el piso. Los dos tenían un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, le sudaban las manos, sus corazones estaban igual de acelerados. Se miraron unos minutos eternos. Ninguno daba el primer paso. Trunks tragó duro y se acercó un poco. Se estaba impacientando con todo esto, así que decidió hacer el primer movimiento. Goten se paralizó, no sabía cómo reaccionar así que dejó que su amigo se acercara. El poco a poco acortaba su distancia. Lo miro por última vez a los ojos pero Goten los había cerrado, apretándolos con fuerza producto a la cercanía. Trunks ya sin pensarlo le dio un leve y rápido beso en los labios. Fue fugaz.

-¿Eso fue?-dijo Goten.

-Creo que debería ser más tiempo- Los dos asintieron ante tal afirmación. Así que procedieron a tomar la misma posición anterior. Esta vez, Goten le tomo con sus manitos los cachetes y lo beso. Fue solo un toque de labios, pero fue un tiempo más prolongado. Al separarse los dos estaban confundidos. Se sintió bien pero ellos no creían que ese toque fuera la gran cosa.

-Creo que los adultos exageran-dijo Trunks

-Sí, si-afirmó Goten-Oye Trunks Gracias-dijo Goten con una sonrisa preciosa. Trunks se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Su pequeño corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza nuevamente.

-De nada-susurró ¿Qué le pasaba? Intento sacar todo eso de su mente- ¿Juguemos?-dijo viendo el tablero.

-Claro-dijo Goten alegremente. Y así se pasó la tarde. En la noche durmieron tranquilos y sin novedad y al otro día Goten se tenía que ir. Su hermano vendría de visita. Se encontraba reunido ya con su familia en su casa. Pero todavía tenía una duda en su cabeza. ¿Eso era un beso? ¿Y porque los humanos lo hacen? Le preguntaría a su hermano. El de seguro que debe saberlo todo, él es muy estudioso. Así que en un momento tomó el pantalón de Gohan y lo tiro un poco. Este lo miro.

-¿Hermano puedo preguntarte algo en privado?-

-Claro- se alejaron un poco y se sentaron en el pasto- Dime ¿Qué pasa Goten?-

-¿Por qué la gente se da besos? No son la gran cosa-miro con cara de duda a su hermano. Este se sonrojó ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿No son la gran cosa?

-Espera… ¿Has dado uno?-tenía miedo de la respuesta de su pequeño hermano.

-Claro. Con Trunks-dijo lo más natural. Gohan abrió los ojos ¿Con Trunks?

-¿Y por qué tu duda?

-Bueno, todo empezó porque nuestros padres se besaron en la cocina-dijo-y quería ver como se sentían pero no son la gran cosa ¿Sabes? Solo juntar los labios y ya- Gohan suspiro más tranquilo. Solo había sido un beso simple. Ya se había alarmado pensando que se habían besado con lengua- Hermano ¿Tú le das besos a Videl?- Gohan se sonrojó un montón. No pensó tener esta conversación con su hermano ahora. Pensó que sería por lo menos dentro de unos 7 años. ¡Ay! La juventud de hoy en día.

-Yo, bueno… Claro es mi esposa-

-Así que solo los esposos se besan-

-He, Goten no. Cuando uno ama mucho a alguien, tiendes a besarlo-

-¿Significa entonces que se aman?-eso aclaraba porque solo sus padres se besaban.

-Sí, solo las personas que se aman se besan-

-Entonces… ¿Yo amo a Trunks?-pregunto confundido ¿Eso pasaba cuando besabas a alguien?

-¿eehhh?- no sabía que responder- eso tienes que averiguarlo tu pequeño Goten-

-¿Yo?-

-Claro uno ama alguien y siente que su corazón se acelera y te pones muy nervioso cuando estas con esa persona. Quieres verlo feliz y hacerlo feliz. Te duele cuando esa persona se lastima- Goten medito un momento ¿Sentía eso por su amigo? ¿El sentirá lo mismo con él? Miro a su hermano, había aclarado varias cosas.

-Gracias hermano-se levantó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres y Videl. Habían puesto la carne que más le gustaba a él iría a comer. Gohan dio un suspiro...Jamás a su edad se le había pasado por la cabeza ese tipo de temas (Bueno a su edad, él estaba luchando con Cell)

**Goku&Milk**

Habían Terminado la hermosa velada que pasaron como familia. Todo había sido ameno, alegre y jovial. La pareja se encontraba en su lecho arreglándose para ir a dormir. Milk se ponía una sencilla camisola color blanco, que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas. Goku dormía solo con polera y su ropa interior. Los dos se metieron a la cama.

-Oye Goku ¿Cómo te fue con Vegeta?-

-¿He? Pues bien, estoy a punto de ser mucho más fuerte y…-se calló de repente- lo siento, sé que no debo hablar de ello-

-Goku, creo que me malinterpretaste. No me molesta que me hables de tus cosas. Me molestaba que no pasaras tanto tiempo con nosotros, tu familia-lo miró intensamente. El en verdad se estaba esforzando por ellos, por ella- me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas, tus gustos, las cosas que odias, cuando estas feliz, enojado. Te amo- Goku se sonrojó. Pocas veces en esos años que llevaban casados se habían dicho que se amaban tan directamente como en ese momento. Pero no pudo procesar esa palabra, puesto que su esposa lo besaba. Primero solo había sido un roce pero después se intensificó. Sus lenguas danzaban sensualmente, casi luchando. Las manos no se quedaron quietas. Las de ella viajaban por los músculos definidos de los brazos y el torso de su querido esposo. Y él le acariciaba la cintura, espalda y glúteos. Esos hermosos glúteos blancos y suaves.

Una cosa que le había impresionado al tocar a Milk por primera vez, fue esa suavidad. Él no era suave, tampoco lo era Krilin, ni Vegeta. Solo ella era así. Además su olor lo embriagaba y lo incitaba a más, pero eso era peligroso. Tenia que controlar su gran fuerza, tenía que controlar su bestia interior o si no la lastimaría como la primera vez que hicieron el amor. El solo se había dejado llevar. Aunque ella no estaba enojada, en más se mostraba muy feliz. Pero el vio su cuerpo, lleno de heridas, moretones. Además a penas se podía poner de ir, aunque ella decía que no era nada. La culpa que sintió en ese momento fue tal que decidió no tocarla jamás. Pero ella con su infinitica paciencia y amor, logró convencerlo que no pasaba nada que solo tenía que controlar su Ki y fuerza. Era una tarea titánica pero lo valía. Parece que terminarían lo que empezaron en la cocina, esa tarde.

**Bulma&Vegeta**

Habían decidió no decir nada sobre su embarazo a su hijo (claramente que a la mama de Bulma no podrían engañarla) Se encontraban almorzando. Solo ellos 3. Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks. Se encontraban tranquilos. Pero Trunks tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza que tenía que aclarar y que mejor que con sus padres.

-Papá ¿Cómo se hacen los niños?-Vegeta casi se ahoga con la comida. Él pensó que se había olvidado de ese tema pero, su hijo era igual que su mujer. Unos metiches. Gruñó, no quería responder eso.

-Pregúntale a tu madre-

-Cariño, yo estoy ocupada. Respóndele tú-se levantó llevando su plato a la cocina-iré al laboratorio nos vemos- escapo. Ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fastidiar a su esposo y esto no era la excepción. Quería ver cómo se las arreglaba en esos temas. Soltó una pequeña risita y se dirigió al laboratorio. Gracias al cielo que habían instalado cámaras en las habitaciones de las casas. Ahi podría ver esa escena.

-Maldita mujer-dijo por lo bajo, apretando su puño.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Trunks mirándolo intensamente, con ese ceño fruncido que había heredado de él.

-Trunks, los padres tienen sexo y de ahí nacen los bebés-dijo sin tapujo. No le iba a mentir a su cachorro. Tampoco iba a endulzar las cosas, así lo había aprendido de su padre y ahora él así le enseñaría a su hijo.

-¿Sexo? ¿Qué es eso?- Eso no le resolvió nada.

-Es…-mierda se puso en jaque el solo ¿Cómo explicaba eso sin ser vulgar? Pensando se le había ocurrido una forma para hacerlo- pues piensa que los papás son abejas que deben polinizar las flores, que son las madres. Pues la rocían y ya está-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Abejas? ¿Ósea tenemos aguijones?-

-Algo así, sí. Pues se desata…eh...una pelea, si una pelea entre ellos. Donde se besan, se implanta la semilla y pues nacen los bebes- Trunks no había entendido nada, pero algo le había llamado la atención.

-¿Besos? ¿Por qué la gente se da besos?-

-¿Cómo que porque?-Vegeta quedó extrañado ¿Y eso?

-Sí, porque por ejemplo. Una compañera de Marron se besó con un chico. Pero solo he visto que ustedes se dan besos o sea ¿Nadie más que los padres se los dan? ¿Qué significa que se den besos?-

-hummmm, entiendo-reflexionó un poco en lo que su hijo le había dicho y respondió- Pues las personas que se aman se dan besos Trunks. Yo se los doy tu madre porque la amo. Seguro que los compañeros de tu amiga sentían lo mismo- respondió totalmente sincero. Si con alguien podía bajar la guardia era con su familia. Trataba de mostrarse tal cual es.

-¿Y si son dos hombres?-

-¿Qué...que?-

-Si, por ejemplo yo con Goten…-no escucho nada más. Le vino una ira indescriptible ¿Su hijo? ¿Besándose con el mini Kakaroto? No, no iba a permitir que su familia se entrelazara con la familia de él. No QUERIA ser pariente de Kakaroto.

-¿Tú, con Goten?-pregunto con una voz profunda

-¿Esta mal?-pregunto Trunks asustado. Su padre se había enojado. ¿Estaba mal lo que había hecho? Él no lo sabía…

-¿Qué crees?-dijo apretando sus puños preparándose para darle una buena tunda a su hijo. Bulma que estaba mirando la escena se asustó por lo que iba a pasar así que salió corriendo hacia el comedor. Justo a tiempo para detener a su esposo.

-VEGETA-grito anteponiéndose delante de su hijo.

-Pero Bulma, no voy a permitir que este con el hijo de Kakaroto-

-Él puede amar a quien quiera-dijo muy enojada. ¿Cómo su esposo iba a ser así de intolerante?

-No, no al Mini Kakaroto. No quiero ser SU FAMILIA-grito encolerizado. ¿De eso se trataba? Bulma río. Su esposo era tan idiota a veces

-Cariño, tienen 8 años. No van a casarse o algo así-dijo soltando a Trunks. Este los miraban confundido- Trunks, tu puedes estar con quien quieras, aun siendo Goten-dijo dulcemente Bulma

-¿Estar? ¿A qué se refieren?- dijo un poco cabreado.

-Nada, ya entenderás cuando seas mayor-le acarició el pelo- y tu-señalando a su esposo-no le digas tonterías al niño-le guiñó el ojo. Vegeta gruño, maldita terrícola obvio que iba a estar escuchando su "charla".

-Hummp-fue lo único que pronunció. Se cruce de brazos y salió del lugar- Trunks haz lo que quieras-Se retiró de la habitación. Si él quería estar con el crio de su enemigo, pues que esté. Él no se la iba a poner fácil. Sonrió sádicamente pensando en cómo podría torturarlos. Kakaroto se las pagaría por esto.


	4. Entre beso y beso, la verdad se asoma

Siempre había tenido conflictos internos respecto a lo que él quería y lo que debía hacer. Él era un Saiyayin criado en la tierra, pero eso no lo hacía menos extraterrestre. Sabía que la sangre guerrera corría por sus venas. Eso se manifestaba en la emoción que sentía al enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban, una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro y sentía como el estómago se le encogía de nervios, pero sobre todo de expectación. Nada lo hacía sentir así de vivo y ese era su problema principal. El mundo le exigía que el amara a su familia con la misma intensidad que sentía al enfrentarse a un rival poderoso. También de salvarlos a todos. Pero él no le importaba el mundo. Si de él dependiera, jamás habría hecho un acto tan "heroico" El solo quería pelear y entrenar. Pero por consecuencias de sus actos había salvado al planeta una y mil veces. Por ello la gente tenía una fe ciega en Goku (excepto Vegeta, el solo confiaba en el mismo) Era una carga pesada que llevaba en sus hombros. Intento delegarla a sus hijos, pero fue inútil…él ya era el símbolo de la paz y la salvación.

Por otra parte estaba su lado humano, ese que su abuelo le había inculcado. Por ello pudo casarse, aunque al principio no entendía nada. Poco a poco se fue abriendo a las personas, a quererlas, a amarlas. Pero su instinto guerrero se interponía. Por eso había sido un padre y esposo horrible. Pero entiéndalo ¿Te gustaría que te obligaran a trabajar en algo que odias? Pues creo que la respuesta seria no ¿Verdad?...Quien lo mando a contraer matrimonio. Él y solo él se había metido en ese lío. Pero Goku era un hombre de palabra, si se lo había prometido a Milk, pues él lo cumpliría. ¿Se arrepentía? Siempre había tenido esa duda en su interior, aunque la mayoría de las veces ocupaba su cabeza en otras cosas, no quería pensar en temas tan serios. No quería cuestionarse su existencia…Pero al verla llorar, al verla sufrir no le había quedado opción. Tenía que pensarlo, tenía que replantearse ¿Los amaba? Y la respuesta había sido un rotundo si…se acordó cuando hizo un trato con el viejo Kaio-shin y le ofreció fotos de Bulma diciendo que su esposa era fea pero eso no es cierto. Él no **QUERIA** que ningún hombre mirara a su esposa, por ello mintió. Sonrió al recordar aquello. Estaba loco por esa poderosa mujer.

Él podía ser un gran peleador, quería ser el más fuerte del universo pero nada sería igual sin su familia. Nada sería igual sin que su esposa lo esperara después de una pelea con la mesa puesta lista para comer. O que Goten le hablara de cómo fue su día con esa hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos. O que Gohan llegara con su maravillosa familia, con su nieta Pan.

Desde que tuvo contacto con esa pequeña se dio cuenta que iba a ser un abuelo que la iba a consentir en demasía. Es que esa niña es una parte importante de su corazón. Tenía dotes para ser abuelo ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Él era feliz con su vida, había por supuesto obligaciones, pero tenía a sus maravillosos hijos y a su esposa. Nada le faltaba, no quería nada más.

-Goku-lo llamó Milk enojada.

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa Milk?-

-Necesito decirte algo importante-lo miraba intensamente. Solo se ponía así cuando era algo realmente importante. Él se acomodó en su asiento y le sostuvo la mirada. Ella se sentó al frente. Se encontraban en su comedor, su hijo Goten había salido al colegio e iba a pasar la tarde con Trunks después. Solo se encontraban ellos dos- Goku-dijo despacio-Yo…-Goku se estaba impacientando ¿Qué le pasaba a Milk? ¿Ya no quedaba comida? ¿Era eso? Trago duro-estoy embarazada-dijo de golpe. Goku no reaccionó ¿Embarazada?

-¿A tu edad?-dijo sin pensar en voz alta. Milk se enfureció tanto que golpeo la mesa. Goku se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error.

-¿A mi edad? Tú eres un año mayor que yo, idiota-le grito

-Lo…lo siento Milk. No te enojes-soltó una risa nerviosa- Pero ¿Cómo pasó?-

-Goku, ya tuvimos esta charla hace muchos años-dijo furiosa

-No, no me refería a eso, si no a que… ¿No te cuidabas? con…he…-no se acordaba la palabra que le había enseñado su esposa.

-Anticonceptivo, si-dijo Milk-pero. Bueno…-se puso muy colorada-se me olvidó tomarme una pastilla. Pero bueno eso ya no importa-intentó restarle importancia al error que había cometido. Ya estaba embarazada, no había nada que hacer y el aborto no era **JAMAS** una opción para ella-desde ahora debes trabajar más por este niño que viene-

-¿Heeee? ¿Trabajar más? Pero Milk, no tendré tiempo para entrenar y…-vio la cara de decepción de su esposa y enmudeció. Es cierto, podría cambiar. Aprendería de los errores que había cometido en el pasado- claro Milk-dijo serio

-¿Seguro?-se le iluminó la mirada. Sonrió, se levantó del asiento y fue a abrazar a su esposo. No cabía en felicidad. No es que había planeado tener otro niño, pero un hijo siempre es bien recibido, siempre era una bendición. Lo mismo había pensado cuando Goku murió y la dejo sola con Goten. Ella había llorado días enteros pensando en la desgracia que había caído en su familia. Pero todo había cambiado cuando un día escuchó su risita…fue como música para sus oídos su alma. Desde ahí amo a su hijo y prometió jamás arrepentirse de haber tenido a Goten. Con este no sería la excepción, no se arrepentía y lo iba amar como a Gohan y a Goten.

-Te amo mi Goku-

-Yo también Milk-le correspondió el abrazo. Procuró no ocupar demasiada fuerza…No podía creer que tendría otro hijos. Gohan se va a caer de espalda cuando sepa de esto.

**Trunks y Goten**

Siguieron su vida tranquilamente olvidando el beso que se habían dado. Pero algo había cambiado, ese era Vegeta. El los vigilaba, les gruñía de lejos, no los dejaba en paz.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu papá Trunks?-

-Pues no lo sé, está muy extraño desde que le hable sobre los besos-dijo reflexionando el pelilila.

-¿Le contaste que nos besamos?-dijo un poco rojo el pequeño Goten.

-No es para tanto ¿Verdad?-

-Pues. Mi hermano me dijo que solo se besaban los que se amaban ¿Nos amamos Trunks?-

-hummm…-Se quedó pensando ¿Amaba a Goten? No entendía muy bien esos sentimientos, pero lo que si tenía claro es que si Goten se moría él se pondría muy triste. Era su amigo prácticamente desde siempre-ahh…-cuando iba a responder Vegeta salió de su escondite, tomo a Trunks de un brazo y se lo llevo del lugar.

-Papá ¿qué te pasa?-gritaba Trunks intentando soltarse de los agarres de su padre. Pero era inútil, lo superaba por mucho en fuerza.

-Aléjate del mini kakaroto-dijo casi rugiendo.

-Trunks-grito Goten desde la puerta. Ellos se encontraban avanzando por el pasillo- Tío Vegeta ¿Qué ocurre?-corrió tras ellos.

-Goten-gritaba Trunks-Papá-se transformó en súper saiyayin y le intentó propinar algunos golpes, pero Vegeta hábilmente el esquivo a todos- ¿Por qué ya no puedo estar con Goten?-

-No quiero ser familia del estúpido de Kakaroto- Sin pensarlo, por el calor del momento le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. Trunks salió volando hacia donde estaba Goten. Este lo alcanzó a agarran antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

-Trunks…-dijo preocupado Vegeta. Se había pasado con ese golpe. Bulma lo iba a matar.

-Tío Vegeta ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Es su hijo-gritaba Goten. Trunks se puso a llorar por el golpe. Mierda, no quería que Goten lo viera de esa forma tan deplorable. Así que se levantó y se fue.

-Trunks-dijo Vegeta. Pero entendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero es que mierda ¿Por qué entre todo el mundo tenía que elegir al hijo de su enemigo mortal? Chasqueo la lengua y se fue del lugar. Goten por su parte corrió hasta llegar a la alcoba del mayor. Allí se había encerrado Trunks.

-Ábreme, soy yo. Goten-

-No, no quiero-hipeaba dentro.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por tu padre?-

-No, no es por eso-gritaba.

-¿Entonces?-

-No quiero que me veas así-dijo avergonzado.

-Tonto, si te he visto llorar antes-dijo con una leve sonrisa- no haré nada, vamos déjame entrar. Espero unos minutos pero al fin se abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontraba oscuro. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió al bulto en la cama. Allí se encontraba su amigo. Goten solo lo abrazó y dejó que llorara. Ese golpe debió doler. Cuando estaba más calmado, se sentó en la cama junto a Goten. Este le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Goten con una sonrisa

-Si-dijo Trunks correspondiendo al gesto.

Al llegar la hora de la cena bajaron los dos a la mesa y se encontraron que Marron estaba de visita, así que comieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a jugar a la habitación del pelilila. Estabas jugando al pillarse, corriendo de aquí para allá en la habitación.

-Ya me cansé-dijo Marron- ¿Juguemos a algo más?-

-Pues si ¿Quieres jugar a los video juegos?-pregunto Trunks

-hummm-pensó Marron-ya sé. El otro día en el colegio jugamos a la "botellita"-

-¿Botellita?-pregunto el inocente Goten-¿Qué es eso?-

-Primero que todo ¿Tienes una botella?-dijo Marron preguntándole a Trunks. Este salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina, buscó entre las cosas del reciclaje y encontró una botella plástica y corrió hacia su habitación.

-Aquí tengo-alzó la botella.

-Bien, primero nos tenemos que sentar en círculo. Después debemos girar la botella y quien apunte la tapa de esta se tiene que besar con la persona que salga en la otra ronda ¿Entendieron?-

-Hee ¿besar?-dijeron al unísono

-Si ¿No lo han hecho?-Pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a esa edad.

-Claro que si-dijo Trunks frunciendo el ceño. No quería ser tomado como un niñito por Marron-muchas veces-mintió.

-Yo...yo también-dijo Goten dirigiendo su mirada a Trunks- pero mi hermano me dijo que uno besa solo a la persona que ama-

-jajajajaja eres un tonto Goten-expresó Marron-no, todo el mundo lo hace es lo más normal-le restó importancia a lo dicho por su amigo- ¿Empecemos?-se sentó en el suelo y los jóvenes la siguieron. Puso la botella en el medio y la hizo girar. Primero apuntó a Trunks y después ella misma. Se dieron un corto beso en los labios. La segunda ronda le tocó el turno a Goten y Marron. Este tenía demasiada vergüenza en acercarse, por lo que Marron tomó las mejillas de Goten y lo acercó a su rostro para plantarle un beso en sus finos labios. Después de unas rondas les tocó el turno a Goten y Trunks. Trunks lo vio y supo que el si quería a Goten y quizás, solo quizás no eran sentimientos de pura amistad. No se sintió igual besar a Marron que a Goten. Se le aceleró el pulso con ese pensamiento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de Goten para poder sentir lo que había sentido la primera vez que lo había besado. Fue un roce, dulce pero electrizante.


	5. El fin de la historia

Bulma se escabullía por el pasillo rumbo a su laboratorio. Desde que se enteraron de la hermosa noticia de que ella estaba embarazada, su esposo no la dejaba en paz. Si ella quería limpiar su pieza, él la detenía y lo hacia el mismo. Eso al principio fue lindo, pero después se fue al extremo. Ella quería cargar unas bolsas con la compra de la cena y Vegeta se la arrebataba. No es que fuera la gran cosa, solo era un par de latas de atún y un limón. No era un peso perjudicial para Bulma, pero en la mente de Vegeta era un esfuerzo que no DEBIA hacer su embarazada esposa. Había empezado con pequeñas cosas, pero todo empeoró cuando Vegeta le prohibió ir a su laboratorio y trabajar. Ella había estallado en furia. No podía prohibirle trabajar, todo menos eso.

-VEGETA-le gritó-mono estúpido devuélveme las llaves de mi laboratorio- Él la miró sin inmutarse. Se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, leyendo el diario.

-Bulma-dijo calmado-le hará mal al bebé que hagas tanto esfuerzo- se tragó todo insulto que tenía pensado por la ofensa de ella. Esta vez intentaría ser paciente y más maduro que ella.

-¿Qué? Que sabes tú de embarazos-le dijo desafiando.

-Lo suficiente para saber que no debes cargar nada pesado ni hacer esfuerzo en vano. Mujer terrícola-apartó el diario. La poca paciencia que poseía se le estaba acabando con esa estúpida discusión. Su esposa podía ser tan terca o más que él.

-¡Ja! Si hubieras estado en el otro embarazo, sabrías que yo puedo seguir trabajando. ESTANDO GORDA O NO-grito. Pero al segundo se arrepintió. Vegeta tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre, pero en sus ojos había un destello diferente. Pena. Lo había herido con el comentario. Después de todo este tiempo le estaba recriminando que no se había hecho cargo de ella cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks. Jamás le había dicho nada, ella solo lo dejó ser. Total sabía que tarde o temprano él se iba a acercar a su nueva familia. Ella sabía que los saiyayin eran distintos, que él era distinto y por ello le dejó todo el espacio que pudo.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras-se retiró del comedor. Había sido una terrible pareja y padre al principio. Lo sabía y se arrepentía infinitamente de ello. Pero ya no podía remediarlo. Lo que quedaba era ser un buen padre para Trunks y el nuevo bebé que venía en camino. Pero lo que no esperaba era los verdaderos sentimientos de su esposa. Así que eso pensaba, estaba resentida con él. Le dolió, fue como una espina en el corazón. El solo atinó a encerrarse en su preciada cámara de gravedad. Cerró la puerta con llave, desactivó el sistema de comunicación externa. Golpeó todo los botones para que nadie pudiera contactarlo. Puso la gravedad a más de 500 unidades y entrenó como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Era la única forma de olvidar esa maldita discusión. Mierda, cuando el intentaba hacer algo bien, le salía peor.

Bulma sabía que había cometido el peor error. Había dañado a su esposo. Ella solo había dicho esa frase por el enojo y las hormonas del embarazo. No es que le estuviera recriminando su comportamiento pasado. Ella en verdad no se esperó ese cambio tan radical de su esposo. Le gustaba, claro. Pero era extremadamente exagerado. Ella sabía que tenía un embarazo saludable y por un par de trabajo no le iba a pasar nada, pero Vegeta tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Es entendible. Ella sabía cuándo la amaba su esposo y cuanto la cuidaba. Siempre le salía con los comentarios de "no le hagas nada a mi Bulma" "nadie toca a mí Bulma" y lo amaba por ello.

Se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad. Sabía que iba a estar allí, lo conocía lo suficiente. Intentó comunicarse con él, pero el sistema estaba fallando. Maldita sea lo había destrozado, más de seguro. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero solo se podía desde dentro. Maldito el día en que aceptó construirlo de esa manera. Se sentó en la entrada, recogiendo sus piernas. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos. Cobijó su cabeza entre sus piernas y lloró y lloró.

Habían pasado muchas horas desde que Vegeta había entrado en su cámara de gravedad. Había decidido salir para comer algo, estaba famélico. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su esposa, tendida en el suelo, durmiendo. Rodó los ojos. Maldita mujer irresponsable que se duerme a toda la intemperie. La tomó con delicadeza, al estilo princesa. Ella no se despertó pero sí hizo un ademán.

-Vegeta-pronunció entre sueños. Tenía que admitir que eso lo enternecía pero no cedería. Estaba herido. No la iba a perdonar tan fácil. Entró a la casa por la ventana de su habitación. Allí la depositó en la cama. La vio tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Desde el primer momento le había atraído esa personalidad tan intrépida y valiente que poseía. Y ni hablar de esa figura. La miró y un leve calor empezó a sentir en las mejillas. Maldita sea y maldita mujer terrícola que le producía todas esas sensaciones.

Bulma sintió la comodidad del colchón y se despertó. Ya no se encontraba en esa fría entrada. Revisó la habitación y en frente de ella se encontraba su esposo. Ella lo miró con mucha culpa, él la miró muy herido.

-Vegeta-dijo despacio.

-Bulma ¿Tú me odias?-

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió ¿Esa es la conclusión que había llegado su esposo? Se entristeció.

-Jamás te he odiado-dijo en un susurro.

-Pero si me tienes resentimiento-

-No, yo lo que dije fue porque sabes que soy una mujer fuerte. No porque esté embarazada voy a dejar de hacer mis cosas-dijo intentando justificarlo.

-Odias que no haya estado para ti con Trunks-

-¡No! Ósea, me gustaría que hubiera pasado pero...-

-Lo sabía-dijo más para sí.

-Escúchame Vegeta-se levantó de la cama, se dirigió dónde estaba el. Ella intentó posar una mano en su rostro, pero este se la apartó. Suspiró intentando sostener las lágrimas- Sabia que fue un desliz haberme quedado embarazada-empezó contando-sabía que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación. Fue mi culpa, se me olvidó tomarme una pastilla-él no la veía, pero no decía nada. Eso significaba que la estaba escuchando- Por lo que nunca te exigí nada ni que te hicieras cargo de la criatura. Yo lo iba a tener si o si, aunque estuvieras en desacuerdo- el recordaba lo desafiante que había sido al decirle sobre el embarazo. Como diciendo "haz lo que quieras, pero este niño vivirá"- También sabía que eras una Saiyayin, con distintas costumbres y distintas formas de relacionarte con el resto. Por ello jamás presioné que fueras parte de la familia. Aun así estuviste ahí, aun así de lejos nos cuidabas ¿no?-fue una pregunta al aire, no esperaba que el contestara- Te presenté a nuestro hijo y vi como tu mirada cambiaba. Por ello jamás te eché la culpa de nada. Pero no sabes cómo fue mi embarazo. Yo seguí haciendo mi vida, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Soy una mujer fuerte y saludable. Sé que cualquier cosa que pasara debo parar-por primera vez en esa conversación Vegeta la miró-gracias por cuidarme tanto ahora cariño. Pero yo se cuidarme sola y no tienes que ser tan sobreprotector conmigo-le dedicó una sonrisa- Y jamás te he odiado. Te amo como eres, un Saiyayin terco, valiente y gruñón-

-grrh-soltó un gruñido -bien, no me meteré más en tus asuntos. Pero empieza a crecer esa panza y paras en el laboratorio ¿Vale?-

-Está bien mi amor- Se acercó a su rostro y lo beso. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, no podía haber pedido mejor esposo que Vegeta. Este beso se intensificó y subió de tono. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, ellos dos tenían una química increíble y una pasión que desbordaba. Desde el día que el pisó la corporación capsula fue seducido por esa mujer con los cabellos turquesas. Y también viceversa. Bulma se olvidó completamente de Yamcha y se enfocó solo en ese príncipe Saiyayin.

Pasó el tiempo y el embarazó fue avanzando sin ninguna novedad. Vegeta había desistido de ir a entrenar con Whis. Quería vivir la experiencia completa de acompañar paso a paso a su mujer. Pero Kakaroto no dejaba de molestar, que entrenara con él, que el torneo y el como buen esposo se negaba.

-Pero si el hijo no lo tendrás tu-alegaba su estúpido compañero de entrenamiento.

-Eres un maldito insecto Kakaroto y mal padre-

-¿Mal padre?-eso si le había interesado. Sabía que lo había sido pero ahora quería cambiar.

-Tienes que acompañar a tu esposa en estos momentos-Goku enmudeció es cierto, debía acompañarla pero no podía. El destino del universo dependía de ello. Así que se hizo el desentendido.

-Yo no estuve con Goten ni Gohan en su nacimiento y no pasó nada-intentó que Vegeta peleara a toda costa. Él sabía que solo jamás podría derrotar a todo el mundo. Necesitaba a Vegeta. Juntos podía tener una gran oportunidad para salir victoriosos. Pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón.

-Eres un maldito. Deja de insistir, no iré- No podía convencerlo solo. Se resignó y hablo con Whis respecto a lo que pasaba. Whis sabía que no habría oportunidad si Vegeta no estaba en el equipo, por lo que decidió ocupar ese poder. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Bulma, ella estaba en el comedor de la casa. Se paró enfrente de ella, recitó unas extrañas palabras y salió el bebé, como si de un acto de magia se tratara.

-Vaya, gracias Whis. Te llamaré si es que tengo más hijos-sostuvo a su bebé. Era una hermosa niña, saludable con el pelo color turquesa como el suyo. No cabía con tanta felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Vegeta lo miraba desde la entrada. Dios había nacido una hermosa bebé y no podía creer que el fuera parte de su creación.

-Bien vayamos a la terraza a celebrar-Milk dispuso todo para que se celebrara un banquete. Había cocinado todo el día para todos los presentes. Estaba cansada, pero no podía negar ayuda a su amiga Bulma. Se encontraban todos en la terraza, Se había decidido el nombre del bebé; Bra. Vegeta al principio estaba en desacuerdo, quería un nombre propio de una princesa Saiyayin pero no podía ganarle a su esposa. Al final aceptó de mala gana ese nombre. Pero mirando esa hermosa carita, le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Ahora podrás ir al torneo?-dijo un inocente Goku a su lado.

-Claro-dijo apartando su mirada de su compañero. Había algo extraño en todo esto, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Goku al llegar a la casa con Milk y Goten. Acostó a este último, le dio las buenas noches y apago la luz. Al dirigirse a la recamara de su esposa la encontró con su pijama de todas las noches. Pero estaba más hermosa que nunca. El embarazo siempre le sentaba muy bien. Sus ojos brillaban, su piel era más suave y su cabello era más sedoso.

-Milk-la observó desde el marco de su puerta. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la cerró.

-¿Qué pasa Goku?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Lo siento, tendré que irme al torneo universal-Vio la decepción en los ojos de su esposa- será por poco tiempo, te lo prometo. Además cuando vuelva me pondré a trabajar como loco- Milk vio esa seriedad y le preocupaba. Este torneo no parece tan inocente como lo intentaba mostrar. Sabía que su marido había cambiado. Acarició su abultado vientre, se paró y fue a abrazar a su esposo. Goku se sorprendió por el gesto, el esperaba una pelea, gritos y llantos.

-Tienes que hacer lo que debas hacer, te estaré apoyando-con esas palabras Goku la abrazó fuertemente. La amaba e iba pelear por ella y sus hijos. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó delicadamente.

-Lo siento por no estar acompañándote en los embarazos anteriores-

-Goku, se cómo eres cariño y sé que te importa tu entrenamiento. Me puse triste pero después acompañaste a tu hijo en sus primeros momentos, por lo que me basta y sobra-le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Prometo ser mejor-

-Lo sé- Sellaron toda promesa con otro beso. Esa noche Goku durmió mejor, sin los nervios que representaba ese torneo. Él sabía que teniendo un objetivo no podía perder. Lo daría todo por ellos y más si es necesario.

Goten Y Trunks seguían entrenando arduamente entre ellos. Estudiaban juntos y jugaban juntos. Pero ahora una nueva actividad se había incluido en su itinerario. Se besaban a escondidas. Primero fueron unos pequeños roces, pero después a medida que crecieron fueron aumentando las intensidades de estos. Jugueteaban con sus lenguas, se tocaban por encima y debajo de la ropa. Trunks amaba tocar esa piel morena y suave de su compañero. Goten amaba jugar con ese sedosos pelo lila que poseía su amigo.

Ellos sabían que ya no solo eran amigos. Eran amantes. A medida que Trunks fue creciendo le importo menos entrenar y su padre y más salir a fiesta y besarse con Goten. Se había transformado en un adolecente "rebelde" según su padre, "normal" según su madre.

-Quiero que seas mi novio-dijo un día casual Trunks. Se encontraban en la habitación del mayor, jugando Play 3 la nueva consola que había salido hace un mes atrás.

-Pensé que ya lo éramos-dijo Goten inocentemente. A pesar de ya ser adolecentes Goten jamás perdió esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba y eso Trunks le volvía loco. Siempre preguntaba lo que no sabía, aunque esa pregunta fuera de lo más incómoda. Siempre decía lo que pensaba sin miedo a nada. Así era su Goten y así lo amaba.

-Me refiero a oficialmente. Hay que decirles a mis padres y a los tuyos-Goten detuvo el juego y lo miro. Había temor en su mirada. Sabia como era el señor Vegeta y como había tratado a Trunks años atrás.

-Me va a matar-tragó duro.

-Tranquilo, yo te defenderé-

-Trunks ese no es el problema. Si me encuentra solo por ahí no va a dudar en destrozarme-

\- El no hará eso, tienes a tu papá de tu lado-

-Con más razón-dijo muy asustado. Él estaba bien así como estaban pero entendía el punto de Trunks. Siempre se tenían que esconder y ya no era entretenido. Quería ser como cualquier pareja y poder ser libre, caminar de la mano en la calle. Poder besarse viendo una película en el sillón de su casa- está bien, hagámoslo- Todo estaba decidido. Quería salir "del closet" de una buena vez y no vivir con ese constante miedo de que alguna vez lo fueran a pillar.

Un día donde las familias se encontraban reunidas Trunks soltó la bomba. Hubo diferentes reacciones. Milk se desmayó porque su pequeño Goten ya no era tan pequeño. Goku los felicitó. Si su hijo había escogido a Trunks como su pareja, pues el no tenía nada que opinar al respecto. Para el, el amor era libre y todo el mundo tenía el derecho de amar a quien quisiera. ¿Cómo el caso de el? Milk se enamoró de un extraterrestre.

Bulma los felicitó y dijo "ya era hora" Claramente ella ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y PARA SORPRESA DE Trunks, su padre no dijo nada. Solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó, rumbo a la cocina. Bulma lo siguió de cerca. Y en la cocina, ella lo abrazo.

-Gracias-susurró. Y sellaron todo con un pequeño beso. Bulma sabía que su marido había aceptado al fin la relación de su hijo con la persona que amaba. Goten soltó un ruidoso suspiro. Él pensaba que ese iba a ser su ultimo día en la tierra, pero parece que el tío Vegeta al fin acepto la relación que tenía ellos dos. Trunks se puso a su lado y le tomó de la mano, le sonrió de esa manera tan coqueta que tenía y le depositó un beso en los labios.

Sus hermanos correteaban entre los grandes. Bra ya era una hermosa niña de 8 años. Era igual a su madre, con el mismo pelo turquesa y ojos celestes. Por otra parte la hija de los Son se llamaba Zucchi y tenía cerca de la misma edad que Bra. Era una niña preciosa, con el pelo negro como todo integrante de esa familia. Largo hasta la cintura, lacio como el de su madre. Pan también se encontraba con ellas. Era un año menor pero las 3 eran inseparables.

Todos veían esa escena felices. Todos estaban satisfechos con la vida que tenían. No importa lo que viniera en el futuro. Mientras estuvieran con sus respectivas familias, nada podía salir mal.

FIN.


End file.
